yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
A-to-Z
| romaji = Vi to Zi | sets = * Magician's Force * Elemental Energy * 2003 Booster Pack Tins * Dark Revelation Volume 1 * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton * Advent of Union * Starter Deck 2007 * Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck * Monster Figure Collection 3 * Limited Edition Pack 5 * Expert Edition Volume.1 * Expert Edition Volume.4 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) GX }} "VWXYZ", which is pronounced "V to Z" ( , Vi to Zi) is an archetype of LIGHT Machine-Type type monsters. These cards are designed to fuse without "Polymerization" by banishing the Fusion Material Monsters. They can also be powered up without fusing due to the fact that that most of them are Union Monsters. These cards have been used by Seto Kaiba and Chazz Princeton. They are said to be rare cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, as they are among the cards stolen by Vellian Crowler. The group has no actual support cards, but the Japanese lore of "Hyper Coat" specifies Machine-Type monsters with "V", "W", "X", "Y", and/or "Z" in their Japanese names. The members of this series are the card's only valid targets, so for all intents and purposes they are an archetype. General Tips "Ancient Fairy Dragon" can be used to Special Summon the pieces if they are in your hand, and "Summoner Monk," "Shining Angel," or "Jade Knight" can be used to search out three of the specific monsters necessary for assembling the more powerful Fusion Monsters. Basic Union Monster support spells are essential, such as "Frontline Base" and "Roll Out!". If you're going to include Union support you may as well also include "Heavy Mech Support Platform" and attach it to either "XYZ" or "VWXYZ" to protect them from being destroyed by your opponent's card effects. LIGHT-support spells in general also work, particularly "Luminous Spark". Another useful addition is "Honest", seeing as it is both handy to protect the individual Union and Normal Monsters in addition to being a spectacularly effective way of paving a way to victory for the bigger Fusion Monsters. A particularly devastating strategy is swarming the field with the base monsters, then using "Limiter Removal" to give them a huge rise in power just to finish the turn with fusing them together. Many players also include a copy of "Return from the Different Dimension" to get all the Fusion Material Monsters back on the field to summon the Fusion Monster again, if it is destroyed. "Dimension Explosion" can act as a sort of "De-Fusion" for these cards, only the targets to return to the field or Extra Deck are not limited to Fusion Monster-Fusion material relation. "Lightwave Tuning" and "Chaos-End Master" are useful for Synchro Summons. Playing Style The VWXYZ cards are all about Unions. They are able to "combine" into the ultimate fighting machine, "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon"; a powerful force, able to Remove from play 1 card each turn and can change the Battle Position of the attack target. While "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" is powerful on your turn, it has no self protection, so adding cards to protect it would be wise, like "Solemn Judgment" or "Heavy Mech Support Platform". You can also use "Return from the Different Dimension" to re-summon this card. "Dimension Explosion" can help, especially when you can use it to help bring back monsters used for "XY-Dragon Cannon", "YZ-Tank Dragon", or "XZ-Tank Cannon" as alternatives to be able to summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Of course, some of them are Union Monsters, so using cards like "Frontline Base" and "Roll Out!" will help. A great Tuner to use with the archetype is Morphtronic Scopen, which can be Special Summoned with Machine Assembly Line, Machina Armored Unit or Shining Angel and serve both as a Lv 4 AND Lv 3 Tuner, and it shares various propieties with the archetype, giving you a large array of easy Lv 7-8 Synchro Summoning. Recommended cards Monster Cards * V-Tiger Jet * W-Wing Catapult * X-Head Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * Z-Metal Tank * Honest * Cyber Eltanin * Shining Angel * Cyber Dragon * Summoner Monk Extra Deck * XY-Dragon Cannon * YZ-Tank Dragon * XZ-Tank Cannon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * VW-Tiger Catapult * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon Spell Cards * Frontline Base * Dimension Explosion * Limiter Removal * Machine Assembly Line * Machina Armored Unit * Dimension Fusion Trap Cards * Roll Out! * Return from the Different Dimension * Formation Union * Threatening Roar * Ultimate Offering XYZ Decks Although "VWXYZ" has the ability to banish 1 card, the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" can be used multiple times in a single turn. Therefore, by removing "V-Tiger Jet" and "W-Wing Catapult" from your Deck and relying solely on "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", you are left with more room to fill your Deck with other useful cards. By using a similar method to the one explained above you can create a Deck that can Special Summon "XYZ" and has Fusion Monsters that aren't so tough to get on to the field. Using cards like "Morphing Jar" and "Reckless Greed" to draw cards to use as 'ammo' for the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" effect is an effective way to clear the opponent's field. It is also good to play an "Overload Fusion" and "Cyber Dragon" for a "Chimeratech Overdragon" to put out enough ATK to finish you opponent off. By the time you have an "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" on the field and used its effect to destroy your opponent's cards you should have enough monsters in your Graveyard to use "Overload Fusion". Also, remember adding a few Synchro monsters like "Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"" to keep the opponent occupied till you can summon a "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". Recommended cards Monster Cards * X-Head Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * Z-Metal Tank * Machina Peacekeeper * Honest * Jade Knight * Morphing Jar * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Eltanin * Shining Angel * Summoner Monk * Elemental Hero Prisma * Guardian of Order * Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator Extra Deck * XY-Dragon Cannon * YZ-Tank Dragon * XZ-Tank Cannon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * Dark Strike Fighter * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Powertool Dragon Spell Cards * Frontline Base * Dimension Explosion * Future Fusion * Overload Fusion * Limiter Removal * Combination Attack * Luminous Spark * Machine Assembly Line * United We Stand * Monster Reborn Trap Cards * Roll Out! * Return from the Different Dimension * Formation Union * Ultimate Offering * Reckless Greed * Damage Condenser Category:Deck Type